StarCraft:Battle of the Races
by METR0ID
Summary: This story i wrote is very sweet you should read it


StarCraft: Battle of the Races  
  
By: Miguel Montalvo  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
In the planet of Tugon, the Terran has settled from their last battle on the planet Ravison. "New Recruits please head to the training facility." Said the speakers "Looks like were up lets get going guys time to go from rookie to expert." Said Unknown "Finally it's about time they called us I've been waiting all day to train." Said Bwmat "Yeah I guess so but I wish we didn't have to transfer to this planet it's kind of freaky in a way it's basically always night time in this planet." Said Magister, They headed to the training facility to meet up with the Training officer. "Ok men listen up because I'm only going to say this once, what you see in front of you are 7 targets, what you have to do is be able to take them all down in one shot or less, Fail this and that'll prove that your not worthy to be a Marine." "This should be a piece of cake, back on earth I was good with accuracy. " Said Magister "Well it might be hard I mean take down all in one shot that's kind of hard." Said Bwmat "Come on guys let's go get into our suits and start this test." Said Unknown, They picked up their suits, put it on, and started shooting the targets. Magister shot them all down in four shots. Bwmat shot them all down in seven shots and Unknown shot them down in six shots. "That wasn't as hard as I thought; maybe I've got what it takes." Said Unknown, "Time for the second test men, this time you have to take down moving targets, same rules as last test." Said the Training officer "This one is going to be a little harder since their going to be moving." Said Bwmat, they shot down all the targets and headed for the next test. "Meh I could've done that a lot easier with a sniper rifle." Said Unknown, "Ok men that was tough but you guys managed to make it to the next test, in this test you have to destroy the holographic Spider Mines before they explode on impact, This test requires lots of agility and there will be a com-sat to assist you in finding them but if you think you're a pro try to destroy them as they come off the ground." Said the Training officer, "This test will be very hard I'm not very good in agility." Said Bwmat, "That's pretty obvious Bwmat, your were always lazy back in the teen years." Said Unknown, "....." Thought Bwmat, They went to the rocky holographic terrain full of spider mines Magister was the first to go. "Ok Magister just keep your cool and remember they are just holographic, besides how hard can it be." He thought to himself. Magister went to the middle of the rocky terrain and the spider mines popped out of the ground and charged after him, He Destroyed all of them except one. "Damn so close to destroying all oh well it's still a pass." Next was Unknown, "If Magister can do it so can I, I'm pretty good in agility." He said, He walked to the lower corner of the terrain and the spider mines started coming out of the ground and went after him, He destroyed all of them not missing one and went to the side and sat down on the bench. "Piece of cake." He said, now it was Bwmat's turn"Oh crap I'm not good at this I'm going to have to use the com-sat." Bwmat walked to the upper corner of the terrain and luckily, no spider mines came out. "Phew that was close, time to use the com-sat." He uses the com-sat and destroys all the spider mines. "That was kind of easy." He said, "Good work men, you men have really got what it takes to be a Marine, Head to the Command Center to be ranked to Privates." "YES, were going to be marines for once." Said Bwmat, they headed to the Command Center and stand in front of the Leaders Of the terran and wait. "For your high achievement level in being able to pass the test in the training facility we rank you now as Privates." Said the Leader in command, the guys headed to their supply depot and took a long rest for the mission they'll be getting the next day. Suddenly while everyone was asleep, except for the guards on duty, there was an attack on the base. "All units report to the main gate, we are under heavy attack, I repeat were under heavy attack!" The guys got up from their sleep and headed to the main gate. "Wow guys watch out a pack of ultralisks ahead, engage attack." Said Unknown, they started firing their URL-12 shots at the ultralisk; the ultralisk started to bleed severely and starts attacking the Barracks. "Looks like this ultralisks main objective is to attack the Barracks don't let it destroy the barracks it's the only barracks the team is able to construct." They killed the ultralisk, but the barracks was heavily damaged and needed repairs immediately. "Damn send an SCV to repair the Barracks fast!" Said Magister, "Call Private Raynor to come and help us this is a tough battle, heck it's the first battle we've ever done." Said Unknown, Raynor comes running to the battle and starts firing with stimpack on. "TAKE THIS YOU BLOODY SAVAGES." Private Raynor kills most of the ultralisk and the Firebats come in for the final kill "LET'S BURN." Said the Firebats and disintegrate the last of the ultralisks. "Nice work men, the Barracks has been repaired and the team is now safe, Good Job you guys might one day be a ghost." Said Private Raynor "Ghost does he mean were going to die some day or something?" Said Bwmat "No stupid he means were going to be ghosts as in the guys with C12-Canisters and when we do it'll be cool." Said Magister "Oh I see." Said Bwmat They headed to their supply depot and took another sleep and waited for their next mission waiting for them the next day. 


End file.
